Gretel's new life
by AM THE LAST FRIKEN BOSS
Summary: the vimpire twins Hansel and Grelet get's new parents but there ito matoko's parents so are little gretel is having memory of her and brothers pest and thing start to get wrind
1. Chapter 1

Gretel's life

Are new father

**Summer **:when Gretel and her brother are Finley atpod by a man how but is Ito matoko's father and since the twins have such big brains they get saint to Sakakino Academy and the billing look so nice but Gretel fate will soon change.

____________________________________________________________________________________

"Wow it's so cloudy too day".As a Young girl thought her bad and she sower she hared crying sounds as she got up. "I know am going hate tonight".The girl was pale with long white, snow hire and she was blue eyed but she had bruise everywhere.

On her left there was another bed and there was a boy. The boy had white, snow hire like the girl but his was much more shorter,he was pale too and blue eyed .the girl sighed."brother"

She thought as she walk over to him."Brother git up before you get scold at." the girl said in a soft vocie and the boy rose up."Morin sister." the boy laid his head back on the bed brood."crap" the boy said."what is it brother." the pale girl said."what did we ever do to deserve this."the girl hugged him and stared to cry a Little bit.

"hey I know you'r thinking about sore mai…she wanted us to have a batter life but…she didn't know this would happan…she just" before the boy finish a grown man's shouted."HANSEL,GRETEL GIT YOU'R ASS'S DREE'S AND GIT OUT HERE NOW ESPECIAL YOU GRETEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Hansel made a angry face and got dress like he and his sister was told to and pull his sister arm to go.

___________________________________________________________________________

"so old man"Hansel stared to say."what do you want." The boy said in a cocky voice which made Gretel chuckle a little and kind of the first she laugh in a while."you guys are lucky you'r getting adopted or I'ad kick you'r ass Hansel." The old man said."what do you mean ."Gretel said confused.". will be picking up you guys up soon and will be dropping you guy s at his son's apartment at noon." Verrocchio said. "and he will be you'r new father." Gretel eyes open even wider to this sentence. and than she remember the lies she had been told,but than she told her self "am suppose to be Strong nothing less. that's right,strong like my brother."

____________________________________________________________________________________

**Notes:soon coming out is ch.2 are new big brother........................................*.*XD**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2:our are new brother

**Notes: okay I now there life and how they where treated but common am giving them a new life and I KNOW THAY DIE FOR MASSING WITH THE CARZY LAIDE AND THAY STILL KILL!!! JUST **listen** PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!T_T**

"Wake up" a man said. "huh" Gretel said rubbing her head "where am I" she said sleety demanding. The man smiled "you're new home with you're new brother." Gretel was confused and slit annoyed "how are you" "my name is Ito Makoto. Am you're new big brother." And than it remind her "WHERE'S MY LIITLE BROTHER!" "_man this is one hell of a jumpy girl"_thought Makoto "he's alright he's on the couch sleeping."

Gretel sighed in relief. A blue phone ringed and Makoto picked it up. "Hello?"Gretel looked around for a minute and want to the front room and woke up her brother. "brother, are you asleep" an angry face answered her question "what do you, want sore _mia_" Hansel said angered. "This man said he's our big brother…but I already have a little brother and you have me as you're big sister. I want to go home" Gretel said worried. From hearing this sentence from his sister he stood right up and scream at his sister saying"TO WHERE SORE MIA!!!WE ALREADY GOT BEATEN UNTILL WE ALMOST DIED!!! We work so hard to get away from are lives that we lived in past. DO YOU WANT TO GO BACK!!!

Gretel was vary shock when she heard this comment from her vary own twin and brother. "Brother…I…I" Gretel started to say. "ARE YOU GITING MY POINT NAA~SAME, AM NOT GOING…" just before Hansel could finish Makoto came in. "What's going on?" Makoto asked. "N nothing. Nii~same is just mad." Gretel said sweet fully. Hansel look at floor with an anger face with tears gathered in his eyes and walk out of the room.

________________________________________________________________________________________

Later that same night

"_Sometimes I wonder if our cries will ever be heard by someone;  
sometimes I wonder if we will be forgiven for mistakes.  
I know that someday we will be able to live in a happy life;  
but it seems that that 'someday' just isn't coming today."_

Gretel stare to sing quietly. "Gretel are you still awake" said Makoto coming in the room. Gretel smiled "it's called dear you plead." Hay you got that from higurashi no naku koro ni" said Makoto with a smirk. Gretel laugh to this comment. "Yeah. I love the show" "kids you're ages shouldn't watch that" Makoto said calmly. Gretel smiled and said "Am sorry. Am only 13." And than Makoto saw all the bruises on her arm. "hey Gretel..." he said with a worried look. Gretel looked at Makoto and Begin to speak

"we didn't have parents, at least not anymore. we did once, long ago. we had a mother who carried us inside her womb, safe and protected inside the warmth of her body. Yet that very same mother who carried us to term abandoned us at a dirty and dark orphanage. She didn't even properly name us, her very own children. She just turned her back and never looked back.

The horrible man who ran the orphanage named us Hansel and Gretel. He thought it suited us, he even thought it was cute.

Perhaps it did suit us, late at night we would whisper together and wish we could push him into a big oven. we pictured how we would laugh as we locked him in and watched him burn, finally paying for the numerous sins he had committed. However, that day never came, and we were left to suffer through the various ideas that crossed that horrible man's mind.

The tasks he gave them started out laughingly simple. Help cook dinner, scrub the bathroom floor even if the stone floor made your knees ache, keep your fingernails trimmed so you couldn't scratch anyone should you choose to fight back. Perhaps the tasks hadn't been the most humane, but we had been simple enough.

Then the tasks began to change. Hold still, take your clothes off - all of us, suck it up and smile for the camera; nobody is going to pay to watch two worthless brats cry. we had been forced together again and again. we tried to avoid noticing the camera, we tried to keep our eyes locked on the ground so we wouldn't have to look at each other, and we tried to avoid allowing the tears that gathered in our eyes to fall.

we did what we were told to do, because it was the only way to survive.

As time went by,we began to change. I no longer cried when he unbutton my dress, I no longer gasped or gagged at the crunching noises a bat made when it made contact with a human skull. I just remained silent and still, the smallest of smiles playing across my pale face. brother no longer shied away from my cold touches, he no longer grimaced when a sudden splash of blood left stains across his face or clothing. He just grinned, darkly pleased with a job well done.

we don't remember when we began changing roles, trying on each other's gender for a change and playing the roles perfectly. we were no longer two separate people; we were they same. we would always be together; neither of us would ever have to worry about being alone in the world.

It didn't take long for the horrible man it grow wary of us. Perhaps he could finally see how far he had pushed us; perhaps he finally understood the consequences of robbing somebody of their humanity. There was always fear in his eyes when he looked at us. He tried to hide it, but it was as clear as day to us.

When night fell and the hallways of the orphanage quieted, we silently snuck from room to room. It wasn't very hard to put everyone out of their misery. The other children were weak and couldn't fight back against the pillow pressed to their face. we saved the old man for last, giggling as the blood poured from the wound in his neck. we may not have pushed him into an oven, but we made sure he paid for his sins.

we knew we couldn't hide for long, and without help, we would surely die on the cold streets. we knew we had to find a way to survive; we had come much too far to be beaten by something like lack of food or warm clothing. That's why we didn't hesitate to accept the offer from a mafia boss when he expressed interest in hiring us. we didn't bother to try to find how he had found out about us, we just said yes. Before we knew it, we had been cleaned up, put in matching outfits and given new weapons."

Makoto almost crying after hearing this from his own new sister. Gretel looked at Makoto and than " But I seem to get a different feeling from don't smell like nii-same and me you..." Before Gretel could finish Makoto huged her. " you don't need to worry anymore...AM YOU"RE ONII-CHAN..." "shhhhhh....don't wake up brother. you know you're the only parson besides nii-same said the same thing mainess the yelling and the onii-chan thingy." said Gretel, lifting her white silk reveal her white panties.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!!!!" Makoto said standing up from the bed. " What's wrong 't don't you like me" Gretel said confused. "I LOVE YOU AS MY SISTER NOTHING MORE!!!!AND ON TOP OF THAT YOU"RE A FUCKING CHILD!!!" Makoto said loudly. " listen to me I have five fucking good reasons I do not want to do it with you. one:you'r a young girl. two:am not a sikeo. three:you were abuse like that. fore: am you'r big brother now. AND FORE:I ALRADY HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!!!!!!!!!! Gretel hugged Makoto and said " alright onii-san. If you don't hurt me I will not hurt you Kai."

______________________________________________________________________________________

**notes:yeah it's cheesy am just exasperating. :) all wall. am SO sorry to the "red carpet lies" am just so lazy and that was a good fanatic by the way. I just took the BASIC T-T Y.Y well 3ch is cooming soon ^.^ **


	3. Chapter 3

Ch3: we're new here

**Notes: yeah I couldn't place them in a school with kokoro…hehe oh yeah I need to eat breakfast my head's hurting anyway and its 10:14 AM anyway I'll be back. Okay am back It's 10:27 let's get started.**

"It's been three days huh" "yes brother you're right it has been three days". It was 5:00 o'clock in the morning but Hansel and Gretel was still up witch remanded Gretel how they would rub their eyes from tears that ran down their face in the morning. The uniforms came and Hansel and Gretel where pretty excepted but than bum after they try the uniforms Hansel's uniform just looked liked Makoto when they first encounter and Gretel's looked liked that girl's uniform from 3 days ago.

"Hey brother...our uniforms they don't" "I know sister" the pair said. They tried everything until Gretel saw a pair of scissors and grabbing them and from a little help from her brother cutting the sleeves to make them short sleeves and making her cute and handing them to her brother and like the good twin she is she took off his black uniform jacket and cited the white sleeves to make them short sleeves like her.

After about three hours Makoto, Hansel, and Gretel wore at the front gate of said school and six people wait for them. The first girl had long dirty brown hair put up in pigtails with the top looking like horns; she had light brown skin too and she had yellow eyes like Makoto. The second girl was varying pale like Gretel; she had a Rika Furude hair style but it was pure silk black, she was the same height as Hansel and Gretel and her uniform was the same style as Gretel but it was light blue with white socks. The third girl was the girl the twins met three days ago.

This girl had short dark brown hair, navy blue eyes, and a peace or hair dangling on top of her head. The frothed girl was much smaller then ever body like the height of a ten year old, she had light green eyes, short brown hair with a big black bow on, a stuff bunny, and had the same uniform short sleeves style but it was black and red like everybody else's. The fifth girl was a height of a junior high school student.

She had short black hair with a red bow in the back in her and had red eyes. And the sixth person was a boy and taller then everybody. He had small green eyes and light brown hair. And Makoto introduced everybody "These are all my friends. The first girl is named Elena, The pale girl is named Piper, the short hair is Saionji Sekai, the small girl is Keyukey, this is Kiyoura Setsuna, and this is Sawanaga Taisuke."

"Goodie we have more friend dasuyo!" Keyukey said in her high pitch voice witch annoyed everybody cesspit Gretel. "Nice to meet everyone" Gretel said she even give Pieper her creepy smile but Piper didn't smile. All she did was just give Gretel a death gluier witch made her get scared and step back a little. "Am sorry, Piper." Gretel said with her pale face down looking at the ground.

"hey,hey,hey" said Piper, putting her hand on Gretel. "sorry I scared you like that. am just mad at somebody." taking her death glair to Makoto. Just than keyukey notice the larger object in Gretel" hand "hey what's that dasuyo" "oh this" Gretel said just before could even unwrap the blanket from the larger object Makoto grad her wrist tight and fast.

and that stant surprise the the group even Hansel but still angered him to see someone that he only know ed for three dame days to even touch his sister. Hansel grad his sister other hand and pulled it to the school doors with his eyes yellow from rage. Gretel seen it thousand times in her brother's eyes she did not like it at all but she didn't mind because he'd all was had a reason.

________________________________________________________________

Rome,1999

"OW OW OW, PLEASE FORGIVE ME! PLEASE!" a six year old Gretel plead man how was pulling her hair. their was a younger Hansel also, forced to watch his sister pain. Hansel eyes were wide open and his pupils were so small too_. "sister_" Hansel though as his eye brows went down an a anger formation. Hansel drop the bat after a another kill for a anothersniff film. and Hansel looked at the floor where the corpse was farrowing after realizing it was another friend how was too close but now to for far to be his sister friend. "am down" Hansel said in a blink tone.

___________________________________________________________________

Roanapur, 2003

Hansel and Gretel were still abuse but by Verrocchio this time but no one got raped. "YOU LITTLE BITCH" Verrocchio had screamed at Gretel while kicking her. Gretel said nothing all she did was just laid there with blood coming down her mouth and tears running down her face. " LEAVE HER ALONE" Hansel had screamed at Verrocchio. he turned to Hansel, slapped him across the face and trowed him against the wall. Hansel eyes were still yellow.

________________________________________________________________________

lunch time

everybody from the front gate was on the was the roof cesspit Setsuna and Taisuke. the twins sat on a another Bench talking to each other in Romanian " you fucked up Makoto." Piper said to Makoto while taking a bite of her sandwich. Keyukey tyred various times to get in to the twins conversation but...two things went wrong. Keyukey could not know what the hell they were saying and Hansel caught her and kick her by Makoto.

"hey Piper what language there speaking in" said Keyukey with a worried look. Piper eyes open a little...and than she said it " vampire......."

____________________________________________________________________________________

**notes: so yeah am done with ch 3. and if you take a look you will see that Hansel really caer's about his sister and I know [SPOILER ALERT] Piper is a vampire her self with her pale skin and her black hair AND her red and grey eyes............................... oh yeah the chap where the school Festival comes in should I pare up Hansel and Piper because I change Hansel's age to 13 and Piper is the same age and also I don't want a pair of incests twins on my hands. but that chap doesn't com out till 5 so help me out and I don't give a dame if you are a user or not so just tell me am only freaking 12! well see you than XD. **


End file.
